1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit, a driving method of the signal processing circuit, and a control circuit, and particularly relates to a control circuit which can stop supply of power to a signal processing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a reduction in power consumption of an electronic device has been highly required. To reduce power consumption of an electronic device, operation of each logic circuit is controlled in accordance with an operative state of a control circuit.
One of driving methods for reducing power consumption of a control circuit is called power gating. In the power gating, in a period during which a control circuit does not need to perform arithmetic processing, supply of electric power to part of the control circuit (e.g., arithmetic unit) is stopped to prevent waste of power (Patent Document 1).